tlofandomcom-20200214-history
The Skin Daddy (Tome)
'The Skin Daddy '''is a Doom Tome that can be found in ''game.exe. It can be collected in [[]] (to be determined). Once collected, it can be read in the Tome Room. Text Have you ever heard of the Skin Daddy? I have. He lives in the forest behind my house. He comes out sometimes, but not very often. Not many people have heard of him; just me, really. The Skin Daddy is very nice and friendly. Sometimes, he will appear in my room. He likes to talk. He talks to me every night. He talks about everything I like: trains, dinosaurs, and spaceships. His voice is nice and calm; it's not scary. But I'm the only one who sees the Skin Daddy. Mommy and Daddy say that they can't see him; they think he's just imaginary. My sister Meg can't see him either. But I know he's real. The Skin Daddy is very tall. He tells me he's even taller than Daddy. I believe him. He has shiny eyes that make it easier to see him at night. He's very fuzzy like a big stuffed animal. He looks like he has a beard on his face, but he calls it his "special hair". I don't know what it means, but it sounds weird. .'' ''. .'' ''Today my Daddy was very sick. He kept coughing and throwing up on the floor. Mommy had to take him to the stomach doctor to get his "check-up". When they were done, Mommy told me that Daddy would be sleeping at the doctor's office tonight. She told me to "stay positive". I can't. I'm scared for Daddy. But my friend Skin Daddy talked to me that night. He told me that Daddy would be alright. He told me that he would go to the doctor's office tonight after I fell asleep and give Daddy some special medicine. I felt better then. .'' ''. .'' ''Today when Mommy picked me and Meg up from Day Care, she was crying. She said Daddy wouldn't be coming home tonight. Or tomorrow night. I asked her when he would come home. She looked at me and started crying and hugging me. I'm getting scared now. Mommy didn't want to talk all night. She didn't even read me a bedtime story. But the Skin Daddy did. He is a good storyteller. When he finished, he told me where Daddy was. He told me that he was at a "happy place". I asked him where the "happy place" was, and he just said "Goodnight". .'' ''. .'' ''I'm getting scared now. When Mommy woke me up, she said she had bad news. Meg was gone. Mommy was crying again, just like she did when Daddy went to the "happy place". I was crying too. Meg was my best friend. I don't know where she went. The nice police officers that Mommy called didn't know either. They said "sorry" and left after they checked the house. That night, the Skin Daddy read me another story to calm me down. I asked him where Meg was. He said, "She's in a happy place with your Daddy." I asked him again where the "happy place" was. He told me, "You'll get to go there yourself someday." .'' ''. .'' ''I love my Skin Daddy... I'll be fine as long as he's here... I don't even need Mommy. I don't have Mommy. She's gone. They're all gone... Category:Game.exeCategory:UnlockablesCategory:Toshiko GamesCategory:Doom Tomes